


Infinity

by Weeping_Assbutt



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeping_Assbutt/pseuds/Weeping_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes up with a plan to save Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Your Heart Stops Beating

Castiel was used to the sound of his heart, the soft pitter patter of its beats, ever since he occupied his vessel. When it stopped it came as a shock to him. "Deans dead." Metatron tells him. Two simple words that ripped Castiel's world apart. His mind raced. That's when it hit him. His heart had stopped, his heart had died. He was going to fix this, Dean cannot be dead. He knew he had to take care ofMetatron first, that's what Dean would've, _does,_ want. So he tricked Metatron into spilling his guts over angel radio and locked him in the cells of heaven.

"Hannah," he beckoned his sister over, " I need you to bring me to Dean." Hannah didn't ask any questions. Castiel found himself right outside the bunker. He thanked Hannah then rushed inside. Castiel ran as fast as he could to Dean's room. He flung open the door to see Crowley standing over Dean's bed.

"Open your eyes, Dean," Cas overhears Crowley say. Cas sees Dean sit up in his bed. Cas felt overjoyed. His heart was back. Wait. No it isn't. His heartbeat was still missing in action.

"Dean?" Cas asks. Dean turns his head and gazes at Cas. Cas is expecting Dean's beautiful green eyes, but instead his gaze is met by black. He could see it now. At first it was blurry and he couldn't tell. His relief making him overlook the fact that where Dean should be was now a writhing mass of black. The demon smiled at Cas. "Get out of him, you monster." Castiel took out his angel blade. "I will cut you. I will make sure I send you straight back to the fiery pit that you came from. I will torture you so bad you will beg for death. I have angel friends that will heal him so don't think I can't do anything," the words came out in a tumble. Cas' mind was focused on rescuing Dean.

"Cas, it is me. You know it. I know it. Now before you do anything rash, let's think calmly. Okay Cas, buddy?" Cas dropped himself to the floor. He felt a tightness in his chest his best friend- his soulmate- was now a demon. He was right. Cas knew it was Dean. Or rather what was left of Dean.

The creature that once was the human he loved walked towards Cas. Dean reached his hand toward Cas. Cas stepped back. "I am an angel of the Lord. I do not consort with demons." The hardest words Castiel would ever have to say. All he wanted was Dean to hold him and tell him that this was all a big joke. Cas knew this wasn't going to happen though.

New Dean looked taken aback. He watches Cas through his black eyes, scrutinizing his every move. "Come on, Cas. You _know_ me. Just because my appearanced changed doesn't mean I'm a different person." Castiel thought about Dean just before this. He was still human then, but not _his_ Dean. He longed for the old Dean. He _needed_ his Dean. Castiel was struck with an idea.

"I need to make a phone call," Castiel announced. He stepped out of the room. Castiel pulled out his phone and typed in the numbers 827347.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Hello Doctor," Castiel said.

 


	2. Time For Me To Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel asks The Doctor for a favor

     The Doctor picked up his phone."Castiel. How are you?" The Doctor looked at the angel. His eyes showed signs of weeping. The Doctor shuttered. He hadn't had much luck with weeping angels.

       "Not so well, old friend. My heart has stopped beating. My soul mate is now a demon. I need your help to get him back." Castiel waited for a reply, but the tone on the other end had grown silent. Castiel heard the familiar whirring sound that could only be one thing, the TARDIS. 

     The Doctor stepped out, companionless. Castiel gazed into The Doctor's eyes and saw only sympathy.

     "Cas, I need you to listen carefully to me. If... And I'm saying this as a big _if..._ We do go back in time and stop Dean from turning into a Demon, you may alter history. Has Dean done anything of major importance while wearing the mark?"

    Castiel held back his bitter laughter. Of course Dean had done important things with the mark. He killed Abbadon and helped take down Metatron." What if The Doctor wouldn't take him if he told him of Dean's doings."No," Cas replied, He's just been hunting minor monsters."

    The Doctor peered into Cas' deep blue eyes."To what point would you like to go back to?"

     Castiel pondered what the best point would be. His first instinct was to go right before Dean received the mark of Cain. To stop him from ever getting the stupid thing. No, Castiel thought, he would need more time than that. He could go back to befire he had the first blade and figure it out from there. Then Castiel was struck with a brilliant idea. They could go back to when the boys were trying to close the gates of hell. Sam was on the last trial, and he could just finish the trials this time. Then they wouldn't have to deal with Abbadon or Crowley. 

    "I want to go to the night Sam tried to close the gates of Hell," Castiel proclaimed to the Doctor.

    "Alright, Cas, That will be fine," The Doctor said, "Do you have everything you need?"

    "I will," Castiel replied while entering the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. I know. But good things come in small passages.


End file.
